


Sudden Showers

by Thuri



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm causes trouble on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/gifts).



> Thanks to Elouisa and blackbird_song for the betas. This is written for Shirasade as a thank you for all she did for me when I visited her in Switzerland. All her kinks in one. Mer!book!costume!fic, here we come

"You're at it _again_?" Dom dropped down by Billy, plucking the book from the other man's fingers. "What is it this time?"

Billy snagged the book back, shooting Dom a quelling look, rather at odds with Pippin's carefree curls tumbling into his eyes. "Fellowship. Want to know what Tolkien thought I'm doing in this scene."

Dom shook his head. "What'd you read at home? In the ocean, I mean," he asked curiously, playing with the fringe of Pippin's scarf. "Water proof paper, or something?"

"Stone. Engraved stone," Billy replied absently. "Fuck, Pippin's annoying sometimes, isn't he?"

Dom laughed, tugging on the scarf again, before dropping into his Merry voice. "Now, Pip, is that any way to talk about yourself? _I_ don't think you're annoying."

Billy set the book down, giving into the inevitable. "But Mer-ry! You said I was the most infuriating Took ever to live, remember?"

Dom (Merry) laughed, losing himself once more in the skin of the hobbit whose clothing he wore. "You _can_ be infuriating, especially when you're using my books to build forts for your armies, but you're still not _that_ annoying."

Pippin wriggled a little at the reminder of his youthful pranks, but kept frowning. "Gandalf thinks I am."

"Gandalf's a wizard. They're strange."

"And Merrys aren't?" Pippin teased.

 

"They're at it again," Astin observed mildly.

Lij looked over to where Billy and Dom were teasing each other, half-wrestling on the ground. "When are they _not_?"

Astin laughed. "No, I meant they're in character. Listen."

Lij paused, and a wistful grin crossed his face at Billy's soft burr. "It's as easy as breathing for them, isn't it?"

Astin matched his smile. "Loving each other? Yeah."

 

The gathering clouds that had delayed filming thickened, causing PJ to mutter and the lighting techs no end of frustration. But the way the heavens suddenly opened caught everyone by surprise.

Especially Billy.

He let out a startled curse, already fighting the change as water soaked through his breeches and fat raindrops spattered all around. "Dom . . ."

Dom turned back with an oath of his own. "Shit, Bills, I'm sorry, I . . ."

"S'okay," Billy gritted out. "Just . . . get my trousers off, aye? Ngila'll skin me if I go through another pair . . ."

Dom dived for buttons and bracers, having them both undone as quickly as he could, finger fumbling over the many fastenings. He got them undone as quickly as he could, while Billy concentrated on holding onto legs.

He couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped him, though. "Hurts . . ."

"I know, love, I know," Dom replied, forcing himself to slow a bit as his fingers fumbled yet again.

Finally the hobbit breeches were free. "You can let go."

Billy relaxed his hold on himself, and his tail near flashed into existence. Only then did he and Dom become aware of the others around them.

"You all right, Billy?" PJ asked, a bit gruffly.

Billy nodded, but Dom frowned at the look on his face.

So did Peter. "Next time, rip the trousers. We'll get someone to carry you back to the trailer. We can do your shots later. Dom, stay with him?"

Dom nodded, squeezing Billy's hand. "Always."

And, before the merman could protest, Bean had scooped him up and was carrying him back to the hobbits' trailer.

Dom kept his grumbling mostly silent, as he followed Bean. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and PJ had as good as said it wouldn't be the last. And what the fuck would they do when Isengard came around?

His grumbles grew louder, as Bean deposited Billy on the couch and left again. "Of all the bloody, irresponsible, ridiculous . . ."

"M'sorry, Mer," Billy murmured faintly in Pippin's voice. "Knew you thought I was annoying."

All the fight went out of Dom, and his shoulders slumped. "I didn't mean you, love. But there's got to be a way to avoid all this . . ."

Billy closed his eyes and sighed, tail curling a bit. "Oh . . ."

Dom kissed his forehead softly and silently fetched the adhesive remover. Without saying a word, he sat at the end of the couch, and gently, tenderly, removed the torn remains of the Pippin feet. "Hate to see them explain this on the special features," he offered after a few moment, wiping clean the remains of the make-up, and starting in on Billy's now naturally pointed ears.

Billy chuckled softly. "Aye. Bit more than they'd reckoned on . .. "

Dom smiled, heartened, and caressed Billy's tail softly. "Just maybe . . . Don't think Pete counted on this much of a fantasy . . ."

Billy stretched, pressing into Dom's touch. "Suppose not. But you know the Tooks have faerie blood . . ."

Dom laughed again, and stretched out beside him, pulling him close and kissing him softly. "Oh Bills . . . Love you."

"I know," Billy replied, turning toward him, working his tail between Dom's legs. "Kiss me again, Mer?"

So Dom did, soft and thorough, his tongue flicking over Billy's lips, his sharp teeth. "Mmm . . ." He grinned, pressing Billy back against the cushions, straddling his waist. "Caused a bit of mischief, you have, Pip."

Billy grinned, and wriggled. "Have I, Mer?"

Dom nodded gravely. "Aye. Have all the gammers and gaffers after you, if you're not careful. And I won't protect you."

Billy arched a little, and grinned impishly. "Will you punish me?"

Dom growled, low in his throat. "Cheeky Took. I should, you know."

Billy smiled softly. "Love me, instead?"

So of course he did.

 

Later, a knock on the door and a polite voice announced that, if Mr. Boyd felt up to it, they were wanted on set. Billy groaned, letting Dom down from the wall, and steadying him as they both stood together. "No fair . . ."

Dom giggled, pulling Merry's breeches up and re-buttoning them. "Put your trousers on, Pip. Strider will be wondering where we've got to."


End file.
